Repercussions
by cherishthesewords
Summary: After a violent burglary, Tohru is slowly recovering. But what if it isn't over? Will Tohru staying with the Sohma family have its repercussions? Who is causing her to suffer? "Tohru' Hatori cried catching her by the shoulders before seeing her pass out completely." The sequel to Intruder.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own or intend to own any of the Fruits Basket's characters._

 ** _Author's_** _ **note**_ _: The sequel to_ _ **Intruder**_ **.** _I was initially going to write Intruder as one long story but decided against as I believe it finished nicely where it did – giving people the choice to finish there or continue the drama with_ _ **Repercussions**_ _! I've found writing fanfiction a wonderful escape from reality… and I hope reading it gives everyone else the same experience. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Hatori was sitting in his office. It was a rare moment that he had to himself. He had made his rounds within the Sohma estate and he wasn't needed at the hospital for once. The doctor slumped quite lazily in his chair, overlooking his tranquil garden. He raised a cup of tea to his lips and noticed that the trees had begun to turn the lightest shades of red and orange.

It had been four weeks since the burglars had broken into Shigure's house and attacked Tohru Honda. Her recovery had gone smoothly. Bruises fading, ribs mending, stiches removed and little scarring… physically.

Hatori thought back to the night when Tohru had finally talked to Shigure. The novelist had joined Hatori in his study after Tohru had fallen asleep. The two old friends began their habit of talking late into the night while smoking.

 _"Was sedating her necessary?" questioned Shigure settling himself behind his desk, his voice was quiet and unsure._

 _"She will need proper sleep. Getting upset like that will have strained her ribs," sighed Hatori, looking out the open door to the dark night. A warm summer's breeze drifted in._

 _Shigure didn't say anything and lit his own cigarette._

 _"How bad was it?" Hatori continued, knowing little of what was exchanged, Shigure letting little on when he had come to get him so he could check Tohru over._

 _"Well… they certainly were not merciful with her. They beat her without provoke…they then asked where we kept any valuables… she didn't know…so they… just continued to hit her…" Shigure's voice was barely a whisper._

 _Hatori found himself gripping the table with an intensive rage, shock also radiated through the doctor's body but he was practised enough to not let it show. Slightly surprised by his reaction he slowly loosened his fingers as Shigure continued._

 _"It all seems for such little as well. They didn't take much and what they did take really was not that valuable. I can understand why she had the nightmare though. Such an experience would have been terrifying to say the least… I just hope she won't be afraid for long." Shigure averted his eyes as he said this, noticing Hari's grasp on the table he decided to let it go unmentioned._

 _"These things take time," was all the doctor could say._

Hatori sighed, taking another sip of his tea, he watched as the trees swayed slightly in the breeze. Tohru fortunately only had one more nightmare after the first. It was not as serious as the first time either, Shigure had only told him of it the other day. She hadn't yelled out but Yuki had just heard her crying and sat with her until she fell asleep again. Although not entirely pleased, Hatori was relieved she had not had anymore.

'

'

Yuki watched as Tohru went about the kitchen cooking dinner. It was nice to see her smiling again, drifting off in her thoughts as she worked.

"Oh, Yuki! I didn't see you there! Was there something you wanted in particular for dinner? I know it looks like I've already started but it's not too late! Is there something from the secret base you would like me to cook?"

Yuki let the faintest smile play across his lips as she became flustered by his appearance. She always got so nervous when caught off guard.

"No, that's alright Miss Honda. I just came to see how you were doing and if you would like any assistance?"

Tohru blushed and started waving her hands in protest. "No, no, no that's okay! Cooking is my job."

"I know Miss Honda but Hatori said you still should not lift anything heavy or work too hard," Yuki reminded her, looking around her at the large pot on the stove.

It had been hard trying to keep her from overdoing things. Shigure had caught her the other day about to go shopping by herself, he ended up going with Tohru because Yuki and Kyo had not been around to go. Yuki nearly laughed at the sight of Shigure, the unfit novelist almost collapsing at the front door after carrying an enormous load of groceries back from the shop.

"I know, Yuki. It's alright really. I promise I won't do anything I don't think I can manage," she beamed.

"Yeah but you think you can manage everything!" Kyo snapped at her, coming into the kitchen, hearing the end of their conversation. He walked right up to her and taking the spoon she was holding he turned and began stirring the pot that was on the stove.

"What are we having, Miss Honda? I'll set some plates out on the table," Yuki offered heading to the cupboard.

"Oh! Um… beef stew," said Tohru as she watched her job being taken over. She went over to Yuki and he handed her the cutlery. Together they went into the sitting room and placed the items on the table.

"Oh, we will need cups as well," observed Yuki heading back into the kitchen.

Tohru looked after him, she then turned to face the open doors overlooking the garden. It was then her eyes were once again drawn to the same spot. The matting still hadn't faded, showing all the signs of being new. It was the matting that had been replaced after she had been attacked. Her blood staining the original floor. A tightness in her chest swelled every time she stopped to think about it.

She couldn't tolerate being alone for long either. The tightness returned whenever she felt lonely or when the house sounded unusually quiet. It had not gone unnoticed by Shigure, Kyo and Yuki either. The three of them making the effort to check on her often and keep her company.

It wasn't like she hadn't been trying to help herself. Tohru had spent an entire morning mentally preparing herself to do the shopping alone. Unfortunately Shigure had caught her at the last moment, telling her she couldn't possibly carry the shopping by herself…she had forgotten about that.

"Is everything alright, Miss Honda?" Yuki questioned, concerned by the vacant expression across Tohru's face. She almost looked sad.

"Oh! No, no, no I'm alright! I'm sorry if I worried you. I was just thinking how nice all the autumn colours are going to be," she covered gesturing to the garden, which was just starting to change.

"Yes, I do enjoy the colours myself," Yuki agreed, placing the cups on the table and coming to stand beside her. He didn't believe her explanation entirely seeing as she hadn't been facing the garden when he had come in.

* * *

 _Please let me know if you like where the sequel is heading, thanks everyone!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ah, Tohru! You really are too good to us. I hope you didn't strain yourself making this wonderful beef stew?" Shigure exclaimed in almost song like tones as he sat down at the table inhaling the aromas.

They had the sliding doors open to the garden, letting the last of the evening light stream in. Tohru had followed Kyo out of the kitchen who was carrying the pot of stew to the table. Tohru glanced out to the garden, a blur of black suddenly disappeared behind a large bush. She stopped and stared at the spot, a cold fear creeping down her spine. _No surely not. I…I'm just imagining things_.

"Tohru?"

"Oh sorry! Yuki and Kyo helped with dinner," beamed Tohru quickly brushing aside her thoughts before anyone would notice and began serving out the stew.

Shigure raised an eyebrow at Yuki but said nothing as his gaze was drawn away by the bowl being handed to him.

"Have you organised all your things for school, Miss Honda? You are going to come to school tomorrow aren't you?" Yuki asked taking his own bowl of stew.

"Ah yes! I think I have everything. I am really excited to be going back. It will be nice to see Uo and Hana," Tohru replied.

A week after Tohru's attack Yuki and Kyo had started going back to school, Yuki bringing her school work home for her. Hatori had insisted that Tohru recover at home for a couple weeks, concerned going to school may cause unnecessary strain.

"What? You're coming back to school?" Kyo exclaimed staring at Tohru wide-eyed.

"Yes, weren't you listening? Stupid cat."

"Hatori said on his last visit I would be fine to go back to school now," Torhu smiled.

"Oh…" said Kyo before making a grunt of annoyance at the rat and shoving a spoonful of stew into his mouth.

"Just remember not to overdo it tomorrow, Tohru. I don't want to be getting a call from the school saying you're unwell," Shigure admonished her with a kind smile.

Tohru returned him with a slight smile and nodded.

'

'

Tohru was laying in her bed thinking of how abnormal the past 4 weeks had been. Although life with the Sohma's was far from normal. She didn't let her mind go back as far as the attack but instead lingered onto the memories of everything that had happened after.

The first week of her recovery had partially been a blur. With a mixture of painkillers, sedatives and conflicting emotions her mind could not focus or make sense of much that had gone on. Hatori had come and gone often and now and again she remembered seeing Kyo, Yuki or Shigure sitting by her bed.

It had taken a lot of effort to finally get up and go downstairs. But lying in bed with nothing to do had been too much to bare. Tohru's stitches pulled and her torso ached but she felt more involved and like things were normal when she was in the main part of the house. It had been difficult not being able to do anything but she could at least look at the garden and enjoy the last warm days of summer.

Although it had been an awful experience it had also brought everyone closer together. Hatori had brought around the Zodiac children one afternoon to see her. It made Tohru so happy to see them all – Haru, Hiro, Kisa, Momiji and Kagura. Ayame-san had also come around, much to Yuki's annoyance, however the afternoon was happy and everyone was glad to see Tohru.

Uo and Hana had made frequent visits, bringing her sweets and updating her on school gossip. A rumour was going around that Tohru was in a coma after falling and hitter her head. "I also heard one of those fan club girls saying that you were in Switzerland receiving medical treatment. I almost burst out in laughter right then and there. It's amazing what people's imaginations come up with," Uo laughed. "It does seem a bit silly," Tohru giggled.

Kagura had also been coming around a few times a week to do some cooking and cleaning. It gave Yuki, Kyo and Shigure a break and meant they got good meals while Tohru was resting.

But… one thing played on Tohru's mind.

Something she just couldn't shake.

The black figure.

That evening at dinner wasn't the first time she had saw it. Tohru had also noticed something swift and dark move in the garden when she had been hanging out the washing two days ago. Before that, she was sure she had seen it behind a tree while at the base with Yuki.

She never mentioned it to the others. She didn't want them to worry.

But in truth, Tohru was worried… even if she was just imagining it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone! I apologise for not updating in a while but I had a hard time deciding where I wanted to take the story.. (is that a problem having too many options?) Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to write a review, I really appreciate it. Thank you!_

* * *

"Hey! Tohru! It's so good to finally see you back at school!" Uo cried out to Tohru, giving her a big wave as she walked through the front gates.

"It's nice to be back," said Tohru.

Hana came over to Tohru and handed her a small wrapped gift. "Here. Arisa and I bought you a welcome back present. It's a new pen and eraser." "And chocolate," winked Arisa.

"Ah, that so sweet! You didn't have to do that," Tohru's cheeks turned a cute shade of pink as she gave each of her best friends a hug.

"That was the first bell, we had better be going to class now Miss Honda," smiled Yuki, he looked down at Tohru to see that the smile had gone from her face and she was pale. "Miss Honda? Are you all right? Are you not feeling well?"

Tohru was looking back at the front gates of the school, cold fear on her face. _Had that been… no it couldn't be... that man. My mind… it's just playing… playing tricks on me._

"Hey, earth to Tohru?" Uo called out lightly tapping Tohru on the head.

"Oh, sorry! Haha I guess I just drifted off again. Silly me!" laughed Tohru, bringing herself back to the others and abolishing their concerns. "We'd better get to class!" she called striding ahead of them.

A small glance of concern passed between Yuki, Uo and Hana.

'

'

The day had gone smoothly and everyone had been so kind and caring at school.

Tohru was thinking back over the day as she walked home with Kyo and Yuki. She noticed a few of the fan club girls had eyed her suspiciously but passed it off as it had been obvious to them the Honda girl had not been well.

It had been hard trying to keep all of this from her Grandfather as well. She had made excuses that school was really busy and she had field trips. Tohru had talked to him often over the phone but she was going to see him in person the following night, she would be glad to see him. It made her smile.

"So Miss Honda, how are you feeling after your first day back?" Yuki turned to ask Tohru.

"Really well. Everyone was so lovely and caring and the teacher said I could have a little more time on my assignment but I would rather hand it up when everyone else does."

"Yeah, well just make sure you don't overdo it." Grumbled Kyo.

"I won't, Kyo," replied Tohru giving him a small smile.

'

'

"So?"

"Everything is going to plan."

"Good."

"The Honda girl has taken a considerably long time to recover physically and her mental state seems to be fragile."

"Have any of the others noticed?"

"I believe they suspect something."

"Have they seen you?"

"No. That I am certain of. Only the girl."

"Good… keep playing with her. I want to torment her as long as possible… but we will move to the next stage soon… now… get out of my sight! I want to be left alone."

"Yes, Master Akito."

'

'

After dinner Tohru had a bath before heading upstairs to bed. Closing her bedroom door Tohru went about organising her school books for the next day and tidying odd things. Content that everything was sorted she turned towards her bed, looking out the window.

She froze.

Panic, rendered her immobile and speechless.

Sitting on the ledge of the window was the zodiac figurine of the rat. One of the figurines that had been stolen along with the rest of Shigure's set. Stolen when the burglars had attacked her.

Tohru's breathing was coming out in small sharp gasps.

'…no,' she whispered to herself. 'It… can't be.'

She staggered towards the window and hesitated before picking up the small painted rat. Afraid, as if it would burn her fingers. Turning it over she examined the small figure trying to find some small detail that would prove it wasn't Shigure's. Her hands shook as she came to the conclusion it had to be from the stolen set. She had looked at them too often before to not recognise it.

How had it come to sit on her windowsill?

There was only one answer.

 _The burglars had to have come back and not only that. Entered her room…_

 _'_

 _'_

Tohru had a sleepless night of worry about what to do.

Should she tell the others? Ask if they had found it and put it in her room?

 _Maybe if I leave it on the windowsill tomorrow… it will be gone when I come home from school. Then I will know it was all a dream_.

But Tohru could barely trick herself as she turned the small animal between her fingers. Lying on her bed in a frozen panic.

The worst part was having to lie there and look at her window. What if they came back tonight? What if they were just waiting for her to fall asleep? These thoughts drove her into a further desperation as tears rolled down her face.

Morning eventually came around and Tohru's body had forced her into a few hours of exhausted sleep. She woke to find the tiny rat in her hand still and tears welled in her eyes as the horror of the night before came back.

Biting her lip the morning sun helped to strengthen Tohru's thoughts and taking a few deep breaths she placed the zodiac figure back on the windowsill. Deciding to contemplate the meaning behind it during the day and see if it really would be there when she got back.

'

'

Watching from a tree, close to Shigure Sohma's house, a man looked on as two young boys and the girl walked down the road, chatting cheerfully, school bags in hand.

Becoming more accustom to the daily routine of the house the black clad watcher waited to see the older third man make an appearance in the kitchen. Moving with trained stealth he dropped from the tree and made for the house.

Scaling the wall furthest from the kitchen he hoisted himself onto the balcony and slipped through the open bedroom door. Pausing just before the hallway he listened for nearby movement. Convinced the third man was in the kitchen still he moved with quick agility into the girl's room, closing the door behind him.

Relaxing a little he removed one of the gloves he was wearing and pulled a small figure from his pocket.

Placing the tiny ox down next to the rat on the windowsill the intruder took a step back and smiled at his handy work.

This was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Tohru's mental state deteriorated. For each passing day a new zodiac figure would appear on her windowsill – rat, ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, sheep, monkey and the rooster.

What scared her the most was wondering what would happen when they all returned. Anxious anticipation made her thoughts more irrational as if building up to an explosive finale.

Tohru lay in her bed again staring at the latest edition – the rooster.

 _2 days._

She had 2 more days before she would come home from school and find… what?

Just the final piece, the pig… or something more?

Black rings had begun to show under Tohru's eyes as her nights became more and more restless. Even when she did sleep nightmares of the zodiac figures would haunt her.

Her health was suffering.

'

'

'Is she asleep?'

'I think so. She went into her room some time ago,' replied Yuki.

'Now, I don't think I have been the only one to notice. But something isn't right with Tohru.' Stated Shigure, looking around the table at Yuki and Kyo.

The three of them sat together over a pot of tea late in the evening. No arrangement had been made, just a silent mutual understanding that something was amiss.

"I know she spaces out and stuff but she has been doing it more than usual lately… and she almost seems… sad,' Kyo ended in a whisper looking down at his tea.

'Indeed,' agreed Shigure dragging his eyes from the forlorn Kyo and looking to Yuki. 'I am starting to fear for her health, she is barely eating and it seems as though she isn't getting much sleep either.'

'Do you think we need to call Hatori?' asked Yuki.

'I will talk to Hari tomorrow and see what he suggests, although if something doesn't change with Tohru soon, I don't know what will happen.'

'Yeah, like the other day, she dropped that big pot of soup in the kitchen. I know she is clumsy but something about that was off,' Kyo growled, getting angry at his own frustration for not knowing why Tohru was acting the way she was.

'Miss Honda even refused to go out with Miss Uotani and Miss Hanajima last night even though she didn't have work. That seemed unusual for her.'

'I think this all started when Tohru started going back to school. She isn't being… bullied is she?' questioned Shigure, puzzled that he was even asking something like that.

'I don't think so. I can't be completely certain but surely Miss Honda would say something if that were the case?'

'She always does things the hard way. She never thinks she can ask anyone for help,' Kyo grumbled, his voice getting gradually louder. 'For all we know she could be getting bullied by those stupid fan club girls! She wouldn't tell us!' Kyo standing up suddenly in anger, making the table rock.

'We can solve this quiet simply,' Shigure smiled. Both Yuki and Kyo looked at the dog in puzzled surprise.

'One of you could just ask her.'

'

'

The following days were dragged out for Tohru yet they also went too quickly. Her nerves tremored once more as she had come home to the sight of the dog on her window. It almost made her laugh. Shigure was so loveable in his zodiac form yet this tiny figure instilled more fear in her than Tohru could bare.

The next evening Tohru had come home again and found the final piece, the pig.

Tohru went into a state of complete panic.

She dropped her school bag by her closed door and looked around her room afraid the intruder may suddenly burst forward. Her hands and frame shook and once she had convinced herself no one was in her wardrobe she flung herself down on her bed in uncontrollable sobs.

 _What is going to happen? What did it all mean?_

Irrational yet maybe rational thoughts crossed her mind.

 _What if they just wanted to return the things they took? Maybe… maybe they thought this was the right thing to do…._

 _Perhaps it had been one of the others… what if this was all part of some joke Shigure was playing?_

 _No… it couldn't be… it was too surreal_

Tohru endured another sleepless night.

'

'

'So?'

'All the Zodiac figures sit in her room.'

'Good. You are ready for the next part? The finale!?' Akito stood and took a threatening step towards the black clad man. A streak of madness crossed the Sohma family head's eyes.

'Of course, Master Akito. Do you have something particular in mind?'

The powerful head calmed herself and walked to the window. 'Nothing in particular but be creative. Make it memorable. Make sure she sees the others suffer before you deal the final blow.' She savoured the words in her mouth making her intentions entirely clear to the man in the room.

'I will not fail you.'

'No. You will not.'

* * *

 _My apologies for taking so long on the update! I cannot tell you how grateful I am for your reviews though, it is wonderful to see that so many enjoy my writing - it really is inspiring._

I had a little writers block on how to continue this story but I can tell you now that I am in the midst of the following chapters. I unfortunately have also had poor health of late but can assure you that my writing will continue.

 _Stay tuned for more and once again thank you all for your support! Keep it up!_


	5. Chapter 5

Friday had come and was almost gone. Tohru was walking home from school with Yuki and Kyo trailing close behind her. A slight sense of ease almost came over Tohru. The final figure, the pig had been placed on her windowsill a day ago now and nothing had happened last night. She felt as if maybe this had all come to end and nothing was going to happen, she could almost smile.

Yuki and Kyo kept their eyes on Tohru from behind having a fast whispered conversation while trying to look as if they weren't talking to one another.

'You ask her!'

'No, you ask her, stupid cat.'

'I've watched her all day, even skipped class. It didn't look like she was being bullied at all. I don't want to ask her and sound stupid.'

'Then what makes you think I would want to sound stupid.'

'Because you are, stupid rat.'

'I'm no the one skipping class, stupid cat. Shigure told us to ask her. We have to before he does. Who knows how he'll approach Miss Honda.'

'Uhhhh! Fine! I didn't want to say it but why don't we both just ask her?'

'Fine.'

They were heading up the familiar stretch up road that lead to Shigure's house, the peak of its roof just visible over the brow. The trees in the forest rustling from the slight breeze as clouds started to block out the setting sun.

'We'd better ask her now in case Shigure comes out to meet us.'

'Mm, I think it's going to start raining soon too,' Kyo noted. The pair had been distracted by the darkening sky and increase in the wind. When they looked up, Tohru had got a bit further away from them then they realised.

Then it happened.

'No!' yelled Kyo.

Yuki gasped.

Immediately the two of them ran for Tohru. A tall, heavy built man had come out of the forest and moving with a quick agility that was not expected of his size, quickly their friend Tohru.

A fear like no other washed over Tohru. This was too similar, too familiar, this couldn't happen again. 'Tohru!' She could hear Kyo yell for her from behind. The man spun her around, gripping her tighter to face the two boys. His steel grip tightened around Tohru's waist and neck, making it harder to breathe, she found it impossible to move from his hold.

'I wouldn't come any closer,' not only his grip but his voice was also like cold steel.

Yuki and Kyo skidded to a holt on the dirt road, seeing the man's hold become tighter around Tohru's neck.

'You bastard! Let her go!' Kyo yelled.

A thought clicked in Yuki's mind. If they make enough noise Shigure would come out from the house. 'How dare you touch Miss Honda!' Yuki yelled as well. 'Who are you? What do you want with her?' he continued to shout.

'Gee, you two make a lot of noise. We'll soon take care of that. We just thought little miss precious here might enjoy a show.'

Kyo and Yuki hesitated over the man's emphasis on the word _'we'_.

Tohru's eyes widened in horror as three more men came out of the forest behind Yuki and Kyo. She felt the man loosen his grip around her neck and she immediately struggled to get free.

'Oh no darling. I ain't letting you go. Just want to make sure you stay conscious for the show,' the black clad man chuckled as he kicked the back of her knees sending her to the ground. He then brought one of her arms behind her in a vice-like grip and pulled on her hair. 'I'm going to make sure you watch all of it,' he whispered in her ear.

Yuki and Kyo stood back to back as the three new men clothed in black circled around them. They all paused for a moment…then it began.

Two of the men at once launched themselves at Kyo while the third went for Yuki. The fight was tight but the brute strength of the strangers was hard to compete with. Each equally dealing and receiving blows.

Kyo had managed to make a serious impact on one of his assailants who now hung back, watching as his counterpart laid a blow into the young redhead. Tohru also watched on as Yuki also took a heavy blow to his side.

'No! Please! Please stop it! Don't hurt them!' tears ran down her face as she began to see that they weren't going to win. 'Shut it!' growled the man holding her, bringing his foot down upon her ankle. Yuki looked to Tohru as she screamed in agony. It was a fatal mistake. His attacker delivered a heavy punch into his ribs and followed through with a blow to his face which knocked the boy with princely features out cold.

Kyo was starting to run out of breath and it became too much when the third man came at him from behind. 'No, I have to save Tohru!' Kyo yelled. It was no use, blow after blow they sent him to the ground until he lay listlessly beside Yuki.

Defeat came to the group in the sound of silence which was closely followed by a rumble of thunder over their heads, rain drops began to fall ever so slowly.

'Did you enjoy that darling?' the man whispered to Tohru.

She was speechless. She felt as if she would never speak again. Tears streamed down her face and her eyes fixated on the two motionless bodies in front of her.

'If you persist to be a part of this family then you shall suffer as we suffer.' The man echoed these final words in a deeper voice.

Tohru's body violently trembled in shock as the realisation came over her. It was Akito. It had all been Akito. The black clad man had released his grip and Tohru crumpled to the ground, her injured arm unable to support her.

'Just as pathetic as the last time we met,' he spat at her, kicking the fallen girl in her side.

Tohru couldn't breathe as the wind was knocked out of her and her newly mended ribs cracked. Her body became cold as the rain fell more heavily. However the suffering didn't last long as another blow was dealt, sending her into a state of unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

Shigure stood on the porch of his house looking up at the rain falling from the dark clouds. It was getting heavier by the minute. He turned his gaze to the road and a slight concern creased his brow. 'They're usually never this late,' he murmured to himself. He tried to listen for them but the rain hindered his hearing and his sense of smell.

'Hari. Are Tohru, Yuki and Kyo at Sohma estate or with any of the others? They haven't come back from school yet and it is starting to get late,' Shigure asked Hatori over the phone.

'No, I haven't seen them. Momiji and Haru returned from school and they were not with them.'

'I don't have a good feeling Hari.'

'Let's not worry just yet. I'll drive over and look for them on the way. They may have just been caught in the rain.'

'Mm. See you soon,' Shigure ended their conversation and hung up the phone. He felt a little helpless just waiting for Hari and decided to grab an umbrella and at least head to the end of the road. _Maybe they are at Yuki's garden?_

 _'_

 _'_

Closing the door behind him, Shigure looked to the umbrella in his hand. He didn't really want to go out in the rain but it was very unusual for the three teenagers to be this late. Shigure started to doubt himself, wondering if they had said something to him and he had just forgotten. When he did look up he saw a group of figures moving just over the crest of the hill. He sighed with relief, _there they are._

But his relief was cut short. The figures were too big and there was four of them, they didn't move from where they stood. An uneasy feeling crept down his spine. Opening the umbrella, Shigure rushed towards them.

'

'

Hari grabbed his medical bag and got into his car. He took the bag with him everywhere no matter the occasion, his standard practice.

 _Damn Shigure_. His cousin expressing uneasiness about the situation put the doctor on edge as well. 'Just caught in the rain,' he grunted to himself.

'

'

What Hatori came across next left him speechless. He had made it to Shigure's road and was half way down when he had come across the gut wrenching scene. His emotion quickly left him as he brought the car to a stop, getting out and rushing towards them in the rain.

Shigure knelt on his hands and knees, shaking with cold and shock. 'Shigure! Shigure, what happened? Are you hurt?' Hari's voice found the dog through his cloud of pain.

'Hari,' he looked up at his cousin, voice raspy and quaking. Hari quickly assessed the black eye and heavy breathing of the man but turned his attention to the younger three. 'Shigure, can you stand? We need to get them back to the house now.' Shigure gave a slight nod and together they moved Tohru, Yuki and Kyo into Hari's car.

Hari didn't waste time and sped the few hundred meters to the house. He didn't like the look of any of them. 'Hatori?' He looked in the rear vision mirror to see Kyo awake, which was one relief. The boy looked pale but he would examine them further in the house.

'Can you walk?' Hari asked searching Kyo's eyes after they had pulled up the house. The redhead nodded and opened the car door, wincing in pain as he made his way into the house. Hatori and Shigure moved Yuki and Tohru into the sitting room, setting up make-shift futons. Kyo watched in a daze from a chair.

Returning from the car with his bag, Hatori stopped as the scene before him loomed over him for a moment. Four people required his attention, three of them in a serious condition, they were all soaked including himself. He was going to need help. Setting his bag down he calmly and decisively went to the phone in the hall and called Ayame.

'Ayame?'

'Hari! Hello! Oh my, I was just about to call you. You must come and see the latest masterpiece I have created. It stirs a deeper emotion even you will not be able to resist, you really must…'

'Ayame. I'm at Shigure's. I need your help. Now.'

Ayame's demeanour quickly turned from its bubbly joy to a serious tone. He could sense the doctor was using strength to keep calm. 'Of course, I'll be right over,' he replied placing the receiver down.

'

'

Hari heard the clink of teacups as Shigure attempted to make tea in the kitchen. A black eye and four bruised ribs, Shigure was going to be sore for a while. Kyo had fallen asleep on a futon in the corner, two cracked ribs, a broken arm and some substantial bruising, not great but he would be okay.

Yuki's short rasping breaths kept Hari focused. More bruising and a broken rib plus being out in the rain caused concern with his history of chest problems. He would need to keep an eye on him.

Hari finished winding a bandage around Tohru's arm and wrist, sitting back with a sigh. Sprained ankle and wrist, cracked ribs and severe bruising.

Shigure steadily brought in the tray of tea and set it down in front of Hatori. 'How are they?' he asked pouring them each a cup.

'They've all sustained fractures or breaks and have some severe bruising. I will take them to the hospital tomorrow. For now I would like to keep an eye on Yuki, his breathing hasn't steadied yet and we run the risk of him transforming.'

'Oh my,' a deep concerning voice came from the doorway. Shigure and Hatori turned to see Ayame with his hand over his mouth.

'Ayame, thank you for coming,' Hatori said as he stood to greet him.

'What… what happened? Yuki, is he…. Shigure…. your face,' Ayame looked in disbelief from one to another.

'I'm fine Aya, nothing our Hari can't fix,' said Shigure trying to give the snake a reassuring smile.

'Let's go into your study,' Hatori said picking up the tea tray.

* * *

 _Apologies for the delay between updates... such is life. I would really like to know what you all think of the story so far. Are you losing interest, are you hooked is there something you would like more of? Thank you all for reading, please don't hesitate to leave a review! Next chapter coming soon!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Firstly, I would like to sincerely apologise for how long this has taken for me to update but I hope you can forgive me. Life has been... well life! Complicated, dramatic and fun but I didn't want to disappoint you with leaving a story half finished._

 _Secondly, a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed my stories so far. It really is an inspiration to keep writing. Truly your words have provoked me into pushing myself further and looking for the best way to keep you enticed, thrilled, empathetic and hungry for more of my stories._

 _Thirdly, as a thank you for you patience I would like to let you in on a little secret. I have written the final chapter to this epic tale! I am really excited to share it with you... but I will keep you in suspense a little longer._

 _Here is the next long awaited chapter for Repercussions! Enjoy and please as always I appreciate your reviews. x_

* * *

'Well, what happened?' Ayame started, peering a Shigure's face once they had settled themselves in his study.

'To be perfectly frank,' Shigure paused to look down at his tea. 'I don't know. I rang Hari because Tohru, Yuki and Kyo had not come home from school and it was later than usual. Hari said he hadn't seen them so I went to look for them.'

Hatori lit his cigarette as Shigure wavered, he passed a stub to the dog who didn't hesitate to take it.

'I found them as they are now. There were other men too, three maybe four of them. I confronted them and… well, you can see the results on my face. I don't know where they went.'

'This is distressing to hear. Who would attack three children?' as soon as Ayame had posed the question he knew the answer. Hatori said nothing and continued to smoke his cigarette, looking out to the rain that dampened the night sky.

Tension lingered in the air.

'What do we do, Shigure?' The snake looking across to the dog and the dragon. 'Hari?'

'I don't want to believe it. This is going too far, even for Akito!' Shigure stood in a sudden rage, fists raised. 'I'll confront her now, put an end to this torture!' Shigure made a move for the door but swayed heavily. 'Shigure!' cried Ayame. Hatori getting to his feet quickly caught Shigure before he fell.

'Shigure, you mustn't strain yourself. You probably have a minor concussion. My main concern right now is making sure you all heal. We can deal with Akito later. Ayame, keep Shigure company, he can't fall asleep for another couple of hours. I need to check on the others.' Hatori, helped Shigure to sit back down before making his way down the hall.

'Aya, we can't defy Akito,' Shigure mumbled weakly holding his head. 'But, she is going to kill someone if we don't stop her and I'm afraid that someone will be Tohru.'

'

'

'Well?'

'Everything went according to plan.'

'Excellent, and you made her watch!?'

'Yes, while we took out the silver and red-haired boys.'

'Wonderful! Wonderful! You've done your job well!'

'Thank you, Master. We had one unexpected result but he was dealt with.'

'Who?' Akito snarled and grabbed the assassin's collar.

'The man who lives with them came across us just after we had taken them out. We sent him a few blows before knocking him out.'

'What? Shigure? How dare you touch him! That was not part of your orders!' Akito slashed her nails across the man's face leaving three deep cuts. He crumpled to the ground holding his face.

'My apologies, Master! We didn't know what to do in the event of a bystander.'

'Humph! It's his own fault for getting in the way. But you will be punished for hurting my loyal dog.'

'

'

'How did you go? I hope nothing too serious.' Ayame asked as Hatori returned from the hospital with Kyo, Yuki and Shigure.

'As long as they get plenty of rest they should be in the clear.' Hatori stated putting his bag down and going over to Tohru who was still unconscious on a futon. 'Did Tohru wake while we were gone?'

'No, she has moved a little though and mumbled some things. Is that a good sign?' Ayame asked.

'Mm,' Hatori nodded.

'Will she be alright, Hari-san?' asked Yuki carefully lowering himself to the ground to sit by the table, wincing as he did so.

'I'll need her to be awake for a full assessment. Kyo, Yuki and Shigure go and get some rest. Ayame will come and get you when lunch is ready.'

'

'

'Aya? Where's Tohru?' Shigured yawned sleepily as he walked into the living room for lunch.

'Tohru woke while you were all asleep so Hatori took her to the hospital to get some x-rays done,' the snake called from the kitchen.

'How was Miss Honda when she woke, did she seem okay?' asked Yuki, coming in on the conversation.

'The poor thing just seemed so fragile. She didn't say much but I guess that is to be expected. Now sit down, I've made you a delicious soup,' Ayame chimed as he brought in a giant steaming bowl.

Kyo groggily stumbled into the room, sat himself down in front of a bowl and started shovelling soup into his mouth.

'Charming as always, stupid cat,' grumbled Yuki quietly.

'…ah shut it…damn rat,' Kyo replied.

Neither had the energy to fight, Ayame and Shigure smirked at one another. It was obvious they were both concerned about Tohru.

'Carefully,' Hatori tutted, holding a hand to Tohru's back as he followed her into the room.

'Ah, Torhu! Hari! You're back,' called Ayame.

'How are you feeling, Tohru?' Shigure asked with concern looking at the unsteady Tohru.

'Oh! I'm fine, please don't worry about me. Hatori says it's all minor and I'll be better in no time,' Tohru replied looking at her feet. There was a moment of silence as they all watched the girl who wouldn't look at them.

'Well, that's good to hear, dear. Why don't you come over here and sit next to me. I've made a delicious soup for you all. You too Hari,' Ayame rambled keeping the conversation going.

Tohru hesitated a moment before she looked up to see Ayame patting the cushion next to him. She then looked across to a bruised Kyo who nursed a broken arm in a sling, Yuki looking pale, slightly out of breath with a gauze on one cheek and then across to Shigure with a black eye. Tohru gasped loudly clapping her hands to her mouth as tears ran down her face. 'I…I'm so sorry… so sorry,' she sobbed, her body shaking.

'Tohru, none of this was your fault, there is no need to be upset,' soothed Shigure.

'Yeah, you're just as beat up as we are. Don't worry, if I see any of those guys again soon, I'll clobber them!' cried Kyo, looking to Tohru who also had a graze covered on her cheek, a bandaged arm and ankle and obviously bandaged ribs he could see through her clothes.

'Tohru, for a group of men to attack children is unforgivable and not your fault,' Hatori stated.

'I'm so sorry… I-I didn't know you would all be so hurt,' Tohru sobbed, crumpling to her knees.

'Miss Honda!' cried Yuki.

'Tohru, getting upset like this will only make you injuries worse. Take some deep breaths. Come now, I'll take you upstairs, you can eat some soup and then rest,' Hatori commanded helping the shaking girl to her feet.

The motion of standing made Tohru sway violently. 'Tohru!' cried Hatori catching her by the shoulders before seeing her pass out completely. He sighed heavily and very gently picked her up, making his way for the stairs.

'Will she be alright?' asked Kyo, looking to Shigure.

'I'm sure, we will all be fine in Hari's care.'


	8. Chapter 8

_Here we are! Once again as always thank you for your reviews. It's really awesome to see that people from all over the world read these stories and that we can share them together. Give a shout out in the comments where you are from and if you like this chapter!_ _I'm from the land down under myself, Australia._

 _P.S. This isn't the final chapter but we are getting close._

* * *

Tohru started violently when she woke in her room. She'd been having a nightmare. The men had been attacking Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Hatori and herself. It was a repeat of everything that had happened earlier except the bodies of all the zodiac children also lied at her feet. The reality of it all was too hard to comprehend.

Sweat dripped down her forehead and her breathing was heavy as she tried to gain control… _it was only a dream… well mostly._

'Torhu? How are you feeling? You are looking very pale,' stated Shigure as he came into the room with a steaming bowl of soup.

'Shigure-san, you just startled me a little. I'm alright just a little tired,' Tohru replied shakily leaning back as he placed the tray on her lap.

'Torhu dear, do you have any idea who those men were that attacked you? Kyo and Yuki had never seen them before,' the dog asked settling himself on the end of the girl's bed.

'I… ah… no. I'd never seen any of them before. I…I don't think it was any of the men from the first time when the house was robbed…I….I don't know,' Tohru finished in a whisper. But the haunting words echoed in the back of her mind - _'If you persist to be a part of this family then you shall suffer as we suffer.'_

'Well… don't strain yourself for the moment. But think it over if you ca-,' Shigure suddenly cut himself off as his eyes rested on his zodiac figures all neatly lined up on Tohru's windowsill. His face hardened as he looked to Tohru. Thankfully she hasn't noticed his drop off in speech and was attempting to eat the soup. 'I'll come back to collect your dishes in a minute,' he soothed, keeping his voice steady.

Shigure shut Tohru's door and stood in the hallway for a moment. _'There's no logical explanation for her to have my zodiac set. Tohru was so upset when it was stolen in the robbery. But how is it in her room now?'_

'Everything alright, Shigure?' questioned Hatori as he reached the top of the stairs.

'Ah, yes. I've left Tohru to eat in peace.'

'Right,' replied the doctor, his stare questioning. 'I came to see how Yuki was. I would like to keep a close eye on him with his chest problems.'

'I'll make us some tea and wait for you in my study.'

'Thank you,' replied Hatori.

The doctor slowly slid open Yuki's door and peered inside. The silver haired prince was fast asleep but his breathing was laboured. Hatori watched as his chest rose and fell quickly, he grimaced in his sleep slightly too.

He closed the window that was slightly ajar before carefully taking the young boy's pulse. Normal. That was a good sign. He then placed the back of his hand on his forehead. Slightly warm but nothing to worry about at this stage.

The last couple of days had been a strain. Hatori didn't like to admit it but he was worried for all of them. Of course, they would all eventually make a full recovery but that didn't make it any easier to sleep. Akito hadn't called him back to the main house yet which eased the burden. Watching Yuki for a few more moments he then made his way back down the stairs.

'

'

 _'If you persist to be a part of this family then you shall suffer as we suffer.'_

 _'If you persist to be a part of this family then you shall suffer as we suffer.'_

 _'If you persist to be a part of this family then you shall suffer as we suffer.'_

The words wouldn't leave Torhu's head and in her sleep deprived state she could hear Akito's cold voice snarl them in her ear. It was the early hours on the morning and Tohru had struggled to find any peace. Her body ached and her mind struggled furiously against the pain killers.

 _It's all my fault. No one would have got hurt…if… if I hadn't been here. If I hadn't been here._ This seemed like the only clear thought Tohru had had all night. _Mum…Mum must be so ashamed of the trouble I've caused the Sohma family._ _If I'm not here then maybe…maybe they won't suffer. They'll all be safe…_

'

'

* _Cough*Cough*Hack!*Cough*Cough*Cough*_

Hatori woke with a start. He was sleeping on a futon in the lounge room of Shigure's house.

* _Cough*Cough*Cough…_

Looking above him the doctor realised it was Yuki having the coughing fit. Grabbing the borrowed yukata from Shigure next to him he made his way upstairs. When he reached the top he was blasted by the cold night air.

'Urgh, dammit. This isn't good,' Hatori grunted to himself seeing the door at the end of the passage wide open to the balcony. He could hear Yuki continue to cough without a break.

'Hari? Has Yuki got worse?' Shigure asked groggily as he came up the stairs as well.

'I don't know,' Hatori replied curtly. 'Shut that door,' he directed as he went into Yuki's room.

Yuki was curled into a tight ball coughing furiously, struggling to breath on his bed.

'Yuki, I need you to straighten up and sit up as well if you can,' said Hatori grabbing his shoulders. He then lent over and grabbed a coat off the floor draping it around the boy's shoulders. With a bit of effort he got into a slight sitting positions but with little relief from the coughing. Hatori handed him a glass of water from the bedside table.

'That's it. Now focus on your breathing and small sips.'

'Is he alright?' asked Shigure, peering in, Kyo now up as well and watching from behind.

'I'll get another blanket but yes, I wouldn't have wanted to wait any longer. Why was the door open? Kyo?'

'I dunno. I'm only up cause rat boy was making so much noise.'

'And Tohru?' he asked looking to Shigure.

'I'll check,' replied the dog.

'Tohru, are you awake?' asked Shigure as he slid open her door.

His hand dropped as he looked over her empty room, his eyes resting on the zodiac figures again.

'Tohru, are you alright?' called Hatori coming into the room.

They both looked at each other as it was obvious the room had been empty for some time.

'Where….where is she?'

'

'

Tohru made her way through the woods. Her heavy breathing in the cold night air thankfully drowning out her thoughts.

The darkness, looming shadows nor nightly noises frightened her. Her feet moved of their own accord, forward, as far away as possible.

 _They'll be safe now_.


	9. Chapter 9

'Anything?'

'No, she's definitely not in the house.'

'Why would she leave!?' shouted Kyo. He was looking from Hatori to Shigure, neither knowing how to answer him.

'It's started raining,' Shigure's voice was quiet as he looked out at the garden.

'This isn't good. I'm concerned for her condition,' grunted Hatori.

'Urgh! This is taking too long!' Kyo yelled. Not looking back as he ran out the door.

'Kyo! Wait! Kyo!' Shigure called out, watching as the red haired boy disappeared into the dark woods.

*Coug…* Yuki muffled a cough into his hand as he reached the bottom of the stairs. 'Did she leave a note?'

'No… stay here Yuki in case Tohru comes back. Shigure, come on. We'd better go look for her,' instructed Hatori as he put on a heavy coat and grabbed an umbrella.

Yuki watched from the porch as the two older men stood at the edge of the woods talking for a moment before jogging away in different directions.

… _I can't…I can't just sit here and wait!'_ The silver haired prince ran after them into the woods.

'

'

Big droplets of rain started to fall from the wood's canopy.

 _*Plop*_

A drop landed directly on the top of Tohru's head. 'Oh!' she stopped in her tracks and looked at her surroundings. _Where am I?...I probably should have worn something warmer_ … she thought as she looked down at her t-shirt and skirt.

Tohru was standing among the trees looking up to the moon as the rain fell. Her feet had carried her far away from the house. Soon she was drenched and the rain continued to fall. _If I keep going I'll find a way out…then….then I'll go see Mum._

The girl started on her way again but staggered slightly…leaning on a tree for support. _I didn't realise how sore my body is… it's hard to breathe…_

'

'

'Tohru. Tohruuu. Tohruuu!' Shigure called out into the night air, swinging a flashlight around. He wasn't sure if calling out for her would help. The wind picked up and whipped the rain around, not making the umbrella he was using of much use. He beared down and kept moving.

Shigure's mind cast back to the zodiac figurines as he trudged deeper into the wood. _How did they get in her room… they were stolen… she could have…no…they were definitely mine. What if?... it doesn't make any sense… and the attacks. Are they connected?... If they are… then_

Shigure suddenly stopped his eyes shone widely in a mix of emotions. The umbrella fell from his hand and he was soon covered by the rain.

'No…' his voice was like a whisper in his mind.

'No!'

Shigure dropped the torch and ran back the way he had come.

'

'

Kyo's side and arm hurt and his body tried desperately to struggle against his efforts in the rain. He hated the rain. His clothes were soaked and clung tightly. _Tohru! Where are you?_ It felt like his chest was going to explode. He was running as fast as his could. He didn't know where he was going or where to even look but something was telling his legs to just keep moving forward.

 _'_

 _'_

'Tohru! It's Hatori. Please come back to the house.' Hatori stood in a clearing of the woods looking for a possible direction the girl might have gone. The rain and wind would be drowning out his voice. _Mmm…._ he looked down at his half soaked body. _Wasn't much point in bringing the umbrella._

A loud snapping noise made him turn suddenly. Something was moving towards him to which he directed his torch too.

'Yuki! I told you to stay at the house. You need to be resting,' his tone was aggravated by the boy's appearance. Soaked to the bone, frame shaking and breathing heavy.

'I couldn't just sit around. I need to help look for Miss Honda!' the boy was on the verge of yelling which surprised the doctor, he looked at him from the corner of his eye.

'Here,' he said handing Yuki the umbrella and not caring much for his own dryness anymore. 'It's easy to catch a cold in these conditions, especially for you.'

 _'_

 _'_

* _Thud* Thud* Thud*_

'Open up!' Shigure shouted, standing at the entrance of the main house at the Sohma estate.

He placed his hands on his knees and breathed heavily. He had run all the way, something he wasn't sure he was capable of. The darkness of the night didn't seem as black anymore. _Must be getting nearer to dawn_.

He heard feet shuffling before seeing the door finally slide open to reveal the head housekeeper.

'Master Shigure. This is an abrupt and unusual hour to visit… and you're soaked! Are you alright? Do I need to call Master Hatori?'

'I'm fine. I came to see Akito.'

'He will be asleep. You do not want to wake the Master at this hour.'

'I do, excuse me,' Shigure tried to make his way past the elderly housekeeper but she held out her arm to stop him.

'Please, at least dry off and change. I will go and wake him while you do.'

 _'_

 _'_

'Tohru!' Kyo halted, stumbling slightly, bringing his speed to a sudden stop. 'Tohru!'

The girl looked so small and helpless, leaning against the base of a pine tree. She wasn't responding to his cries. Kyo knelt in front of her and gently touched her face, moving away the wet hair that clung to her cheek. She was so pale and her cheeks were flushed.

'Tohru…why did you…,' he leant forward and gently kissed her forehead.

'Come home,' he said, carefully picking her up. Wincing at the pressure on his arm. The rain wasn't letting up but he didn't care, he had found her.

The sky was gradually becoming lighter but not clearer. 'Must be dawn,' he mumbled.

'Torhuuu!' Kyo heard a faint cry in the distance. 'Here! She's here!' he responded, making his way in the direction of the first cry.

The sound of footsteps got louder in the rain as he finally saw Hatori and Yuki in the distance. Kyo picked up his pace and jogged towards them.

'I found her not far from here. She was like this when I found her. She hasn't woken up,' he was surprised to hear his voice shaking and grip becoming tighter on the girl in his arms.

Hatori sighed in relief, placing a hand on his head and looking up. Yuki and Kyo looked at each other before looking at the doctor. They had never seen him to make such an expression before.

Seeing their glances he regained his normal demure and removed his coat. 'Here, give her to me,' he said wrapping her in the clothing. 'Let's get back.'

* * *

 _Once again thank you all for your reviews, really awesome to learn where some of you are from. Your reviews really do keep me motivated. I always think about what I think you would like to read and love suggestions too!_

 _Shout out to Anime England who asked for a forehead kiss during Intruder. ^ I hope this lived up to expectations!_

 _I have written one last epic chapter which I may post soon...or should I just leave it here?_


	10. Chapter 10

'How is she?' asked Kyo, watching as Hatori took Tohru's temperature again. Yuki also stood just inside the door, watching Hatori tend to Miss Honda.

'Hm,' grunted the doctor looking at the thermometer as he took it out of Tohru's mouth. 'Her fever is still high,' he murmured watching the small girl's chest quickly rise and fall, her breathing almost gasps.

'I'll get some more ice,' Kyo stated making his way for the stairs again as Hari gave him a curt nod.

'Hatori, have you heard from Shigure?' asked Yuki.

Almost in answer to his question the phone downstairs rang. They listened as Kyo answered it, had a short conversation and then make his way back upstairs.

'Yuki, you're looking flushed as well. Go and take a bath and then get some rest, getting wet and running in the rain is not good for your chest. I don't need you getting a fever as well,' the doctor's remark wasn't a request. Yuki nodded and made his way for the bathroom.

Preparing a syringe from his bag Hatori carefully injected the girl with antibiotics as Kyo came back into the room. The cat winced as he saw the needle enter her small pale arm. 'Here,' he grunted trying not to watch anymore, placing a bowl of iced water and a cloth down next to Hatori.

'That was a maid from the main house as well. She said that Shigure is there and wanted us to know.'

'What did she say when you answered the phone at this hour?' questioned the Doctor.

'Nothing. Just mentioned that Shigure said we would be up. I told her we had been playing cards all night.'

'Good, thank you. Kyo, you also need to have a bath and get some rest, you have not fully recovered yet. Don't get your cast wetter than it already is either.'

'Yeah, alright,' grumbled Kyo, not even trying to resist admitting how tired and sore his body was. The cat leaving the room, sliding the door partway shut behind himself.

*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*

Hatori's head whipped up as he heard Tohru's breathing suddenly become even more laboured. Reaching for the cloth he submerged it in the icy water and wrung out the excess. Carefully he brushed the girl's hair back and placed the cloth across her forehead. Tohru's body stiffened and then relaxed under the sudden relief of the coolness.

The doctor watched Tohru intently for the next hour, resoaking the cloth every few minutes. He was concerned by how quickly she was burning through them, the antibiotic had had very little effect.

 **'**

'

'Master Akito is ready to see you now,' bowed the head housekeeper, opening the door to the large audience room. Shigure knew Akito only used this to display authority. Many family confrontations had happened here.

He nodded in her direction. 'Please, do not disturb us.'

'Akito,' Shigure addressed the head of the family, his tone was not kind yet he still knelt before her.

'Ah, Shigure, it is always so pleasant to see my loyal dog, but it is an unusual hour,' Akito was in a good mood. She was facing away from him lounging on the floor. She placed down a cup of tea and lazily turned to his direction.

'Akito, what have you done with Tohru?'

'No pleasantries? That really isn't the way to address the head of the family,' she was playing with him. Shigure knew she was trying to unsettle him. It wasn't going to work.

'Where is she?' he asked again.

'Oh fine, be boring… I don't know what you are talking about,' Akito smirked and rolled over to face him, lying on her stomach.

'This is no time for games, Akito! Where is Tohru?'

'As I said. I don't know what you are talking about.'

'She's missing. Where is she?' he wasn't going to let this go.

'Oh dear. Why would you think I know or care?' her voice was like sharp, cold ice.

'I know you have something to do with this. Where is she?'

'You're trying my patience. Don't ask me again. I can only assume the little slut finally came to her senses and has run away,' Akito's voice turned vicious. 'As she should have a long time ago. You should know by now Shigure that everyone leaves us eventually. We just simply don't belong with the outside world.'

'No!' roared Shigure. 'I know you have something to do with this. You are behind all of this! You tormented her, you hurt her and now you've taken her. You were beyond cruel to an innocent girl. This has nothing to do with what we are.'

'Oh?' A cruel smirk crept across Akito's face. 'Oh… clever mutt. Alright. So, what if I set this up and drove her away?' Akito paused for a moment. Shigure's loyalty looked all too clear on his face. She slammed her hand down on the ground and spurted forth, 'that little bitch knew what she was in for, she is not truly part of the Sohma family and should suffer for wanting to be! Only the 12 Zodiac and those of the Sohma estate can be a part of this family!'

'Akito!'

'Don't cut me off!' she swung her arm in Shigure's direction as she stood at the front of the room. 'We have all we need here. No one else understands our bond. The love of the Zodiacs for their God. You know Shigure it is that bond that keeps you with me, you need me,' Akito smirked, rising to stand over Shigure. 'That girl will never understand that.'

'Is that so?' Shigure asked, a dark look in his eye as he stared at the ground.

'You question me, you filthy mongrel?' spat the God.

'Of course, we have a bond she will never understand,' Shigure's voice was quiet like a whisper. 'But have you ever thought we may all want more than that bond, need more than that bond and want to share our lives with more than those of us who share the bond,' Shigure's words struck Akito as he moved to stand over her. She took a step back as if she had been bit by the dog.

'Hatori, Ayame and I are old enough to know but you've always denied it to us and the others. What they need is for them to have someone outside of this family to accept them. This has gone far enough. If you torment this family then so be it but I refuse to watch you harm another outsider. If you do not tell me where Tohru is, then I shall leave! You shall never see me again, Akito. Heed my words. I do not care how painful the distance will be. I will never return to you!' Shigure, stood his ground, his gaze unwavering.

He watched as panic suddenly set into Akito's eyes.

'YOU WON'T! I'LL TEAR YOU DOWN BEFORE I LET YOU LEAVE,' screamed Akito lurching forward and grabbing the front of Shigure's robes, digging her nails into his chest.

'Tell me where Tohru is.'

Akito faltered looking into his eyes. 'I…'

'Tell me!'

'I…I…I d-don't know, I don't know, I don't know' Akito stuttered tears falling down her cheeks, she was hysterical. 'W-why Shigure, why would you say such a thing? Y…y-you are only meant to l-love me, only n…need me!' Akito's angry, tearful jealousy made her raise her hand bringing her claws towards Shigure's face.

Catching her wrist and taking hold of her other hand, Shigure held Akito back and pinned her to the nearest wall. Shock rocked through Akito's body as she felt the full force of Shigure's rage.

'Be honest, you truly don't know where Tohru is?' Shigure's voice was hard as he questioned the God.

Akito nodded to the ground.

'…and you will leave her alone, once we find her?'

Akito nodded again.

'Good.'

'W-why… why… you're… only meant.. to love me…' Akito continued to sob in bewilderment, searching Shigure's face for an answer.

He turned away from her and she felt her heart sink. It felt so hollow and dark.

'I do only love you,' Shigure's voice mellowed as he brought Akito into a tight embrace. The God's eyes widened as she was engulfed by the warmth of his body and comforting strength of his arms. '…but I cannot let you hurt people as you do. The others all love you dearly too… but I couldn't care less if they did or not.'

Akito gasped at his words and tried to push herself out of his embrace.

Shigure pulled her in tighter, bent down and murmured into her ear. 'Because, I'm a jealous man. I don't want other people loving you. I want my love and bond to be the only love and bond that you need.'

Akito stopped struggling, breathing fast into his chest she slowly looked up into his eyes. She was speechless. Shigure smirked as he watched her cheeks flush.

Embracing her again he gently placed his lips against hers.

'

'

'Thank you, Kyo, go back and get some more sleep if you can,' said Hatori as he came back into Tohru's room after having a bath and changing into one of Shigure's dry yukatas.

Kyo looked at the doctor for a moment and then nodded before leaving the room. It was odd to see Hatori dressed like that.

Hatori set about taking Tohru's temperature again. It had been a tense few hours since they had got back, the young girl suddenly flaring up with a fever.

Temperature was still high but it had come down a bit. He took the cloth off her forehead and soaked it again in the cold water. Placing the cloth back on her he turned to clean up the bit of water he had spilled. Tohru's eyes slowly fluttered open, finding herself to be looking up at a ceiling. _Where…I was in the woods…or was that a dream?_

Tohru looked over to see Hatori by her side. She gasped ever so slightly, his hair had been swept back off his face. Torhu found herself to blushing, he was more handsome than she thought. The noise had grabbed the doctor's attention and he turned to face her.

'Tohru… are you…,' he paused to realise she was more than just looking at him but staring. He realised she was looking at his bad eye and went to move his hair but Tohru's hand stretched out and gently rested on his cheek.

'You have…beautiful eyes,' her voice was barley a whisper.

'Tohru, how are you feeling?' he was slightly concerned the fever was making her act this way.

'My body feels heavy,' she replied letting her hand fall back down to her side.

'I gave you an antibiotic which will probably make you want to sleep. Tohru… why did you go into the woods?'

Tohru went cold with shame. _So that wasn't a dream_. She turned away from the doctor in her bed and mumbled 'I thought…I could keep you all safe if I wasn't here. The attack. It… it was my fault. I just want to keep you safe.' Tears ran down her cheeks as she let the words escape her lips.

A heavy hand came to rest on her shoulder. 'Tohru, dear. Those violent actions could never have been your fault and I know it would hurt a lot more people if you weren't here. Please talk to us first. There are many people in this family that care a lot about you.'

The doctor's words filled Tohru's heart with a sad joy. How could she have thought leaving would be the better option. She couldn't control the tears as her body was wracked with small sobs.

'…it's at times like these that I wish I could hug you.' Hatori murmured.

'Just… _hic_ … hearing you say that… _sniff_ …is enough Hatori' whispered Tohru as she gently grabbed his hand on the edge of the bed.

Hatori sat silently and watched as Tohru's breathing steadied and she fell into a deep sleep.

'Is she alright?' asked Shigure quietly as he tiptoed into the room.

'You're back. Yes, she will be okay. You went to the Estate. Did you speak with Akito?'

Shigure stood over Hari's shoulder and noticed him holding Tohru's hand, a small smile crept across his face.

'Yes, everything is going to be alright from now on.'

* * *

 _Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my sequel and stayed with me through this epic tale. I can honestly say it took a while but I am so proud of this story, especially this last chapter. I am very sad to see it end and I would love to know what you all thought._

 _I hope to continue writing more as giving this to all of you has really kept me going._

 _Once again THANK YOU all so much,_

 _Cherishthesewords xx_


End file.
